The Best Of Moments Is Between A Sentence
by Jonetsu
Summary: Our two favorite demons have really great luck. Such luck indeed that they cannot even kiss for the first time! Care to see how Hiei manages it! [Shounen Ai] [Oneshot] [HieiKurama]


_Hello. I feel relieved! People actually liked my HieiKurama stories...not that they are that great or long. Anyway, I was bored in school one day, doodling on my notebook, when it hit me hard in the face. I had to make a story. So, sucessfully, I have made this one. It's innocent...I think. _

**Disclaimer: Nope! I still do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, Hiei and Kurama would had been lovers from episode 6 to episode 109 (I hate Mukuro) And when they would get bored, they searched for a tree and...Okay! **

**-------------------------------------------**

"**The Best Of Moments Is Between A Sentence"**

The dark, solemn night embraced the sky with a desolate, dark color. Accompanied by a decoration of white, sparkling stars. The scent of salt water hovered around the clearing. The trees and palms brushing against each other.

The soft sand under his feet, the shore draping up to his rear as it pulled back and subsequently rushed forward afterwards. His crimson tresses fell lively above his slim shoulders, sanguine bangs blurring the view of emerald, jubilant eyes. The bloodshot main flying backwards against the wind, caressing his face affectionately by mother nature's feathery touch.

_Kurama smiled, his hands moving absently to reorganize the flowers all over again, till satisfaction was clear on his features. Feeling the youki radiating from a certain fire demon made him turn to look over his shoulder._

"_Oh…hello, Hiei" Kurama exclaimed softly, drifting his gaze back to the prominent bush against the fence of his backyard._

"_Hn" The black clad figure grunted, leaning against the wall coolly with crossed arms and a firm gaze positioned over the redheaded, spirit fox._

_Understanding the fierce stare made him straightened himself up before encountering the garnet eyes with his own jade ones. "What brings you here today?"_

_At this, Hiei frowned, his eyes sharpening. Was it not obvious?_

_The kitsune hissed softly, being tackled harshly against the metal fence, the shivering of the metal reverberating throughout their ears. His eyes twinkled with loveable inferiority, being submissive to Hiei's grasp._

_Their foreheads touched, noses nuzzling sideways into each other in signs of affection. Kurama slipped his eyes closed wordlessly, awaiting the most obvious. After a fraction of time of being together, never before had they experienced the feeling of both lips pressed passionately against each other. Supposedly, Hiei was not one for romance. Nonetheless, it was finally going to happen. Their lips brushed tenderly over each other, and…_

"_Shuichi!" The feminine voice made Hiei retract hastily. Shiori slid the glass door open, curtly shucking her head out to the yard. But, not witnessing the scene between her son and acquaintance in the far back where she was sightless of._

"_I thought since I was already here, I'd prepare some lunch, should I?"_

_Kurama smiled, remaining unmoving of his prone position; pressed to the fence, his head straddled by Hiei's strong arms, the only obstacle dividing them was pure air. "No, mother. You are my guest, after all. I'll be there shortly"_

"_Oh…okay" She whispered, not insisting on the dubious. As soon as the door slid closed, the redhead sighed the thick air he was holding within him. He stepped towards the door, stopping momentarily, his eyes avoiding the fire demon's._

"_Hiei…would you care to join us?"_

_Kurama's fingers maintained pressure over the wooden pencil, he was completing an irksome equation. Yes, aggression equals affection. A smile slipped over his lips, that smile which immediately disappeared as he was turned on his swivel chair to face a silent, belligerent demon. _

"_Oh…" He mumbled incoherently, pecking the other's nose happily. Hiei grunted at the act, blushing to himself later on. "So…" The redhead started calmly. Insinuating what was supposed to be happening. Subsequently, Hiei smirked, more than happy to comply. He leaned in, and…_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. "Hey, lovebirds!" Yusuke waved, floating up and down by Botan's oar, "Botan has a mission for our retired, sorry asses! Except yours Kurama!"_

_Kurama looked up to the tall green, darkened by the cold touch of night. The silhouette draped in black leaned into the thick branch, his arms behind his head, crossed feet, a smoldering, feral growl on his lips and enraged demeanor. He mustered darkly, "Is there any point in trying?"_

_Kurama closed his eyes dejectedly, "Hiei-"_

"_Hey, Kurama!" A hoarse voice broke through the languid night, running in their direction. Kuwabara._

_Ruby looked with emerald in disappointment, they couldn't even have a conversation even if it consisted of one sentence that concluded everything._

_His hands cupped the small, young face. His slender fingers caressing the dark ebony hair at the end of the hiyoukai's neck. The red wine colored eyes refused to encounter the jade ones in reluctance. He was mad, and he was going to make it noticeable. Kurama's eyes softened, kissing his forehead, then his cheek, and finally…_

"_Am I…bothering?" A small voice perturbed, In an instant, Hiei's eyes widened at the little koorime's presence, he pushed Kurama away; innocently. _

"_I'm sorry…" Yukina apologized shyly, "I'll come back later"_

"_No, Yukina-chan" Kurama stopped her, with his free hand rubbing the side of his neck, "It's quite alright"_

Yes, he smiled at his astonishing bad luck. He laced his fingers together loosely, his elbows resting above his bend knees. Breathing the salty eased breeze of the shore, and appreciating the darkness of the fluid night.

"…Kurama"

"hm?" He sounded, looking over his shoulder questionably. His eyes stumbling into a red rose, his fingers traced some of the smooth petals, passing over the stem and stilling the movements on top of a cold hand---he looked up amazed with a low gasp, finding the serene, young features of Hiei.

His gaze lowered, closing his eyes briefly, before looking back up to glance at the shore. Bowing his head, he whispered forlornly, "Hiei…I apologize for all of what has been happen--"

A hand cupped his shoulder none gently, turning him completely to face the fire demon, "Shut up!" Hiei demanded, roughly crashing his lips against the redhead's. Kurama's eyes widened in bafflement, the hot mouth forcing his own to open. He found himself exasperating a happy, low moan as their lips fondled with each other warmly. Leaning them back against the loose sand, the shore wetting their figures contently.

_**The Best Of Moments Is Between A Sentence…Technically. **_

"Damn it, Kurama! You bit my tongue!"

"Well, I wouldn't have been more than happy to comply. But, you, I'm afraid, were the one who plunged it into my mouth"

_**Yes, they have to work on that next level. **_

**_-------------------------------------------------_**

_Technically. Hiei cheated. What I mean is, it wasn't between a sentence, Hiei actually ordered for him to shut up first, then kissed him. But...it looks cute this way!_

_Since, I sincerely like one-shots. I could write a thousands! But, for now...no. My wrist is hurt and I am forcing myself to type with my left hand--which is terribly uncomfortable._

_Thank you for reading and...If you are an angel, reviewing. _


End file.
